Sin palabras
by EmzF
Summary: —Anch'io ti voglio bene. Y Pansy no sabe lo que él ha dicho. Pero lo cierto es que tampoco le importa. Porque aunque no comprenda sus palabras, es Blaise, y ellos jamás se han regido por ellas. Y jamás lo harán.


**Disclaimer:** _Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling._

* * *

**Sin Palabras**

* * *

Hace frío. Quizás porque es Febrero, quizás porque fuera está nevando, quizás porque la noche es oscura, profunda y cerrada, quizás porque las mazmorras están situadas bajo la superficie helada del Lago Negro. Quizás por todo, quizás por nada, pero Pansy no puede evitar rodearse a sí misma mientras termina de bajar los últimos tres escalones que conducen a los dormitorios de los chicos de séptimo año.

Tuerce a la derecha y ahí está, la oscura puerta, con la ya tan conocida placa en la que pueden leerse todos y cada uno de los nombres de sus compañeros de casa. Al menos de todos con los que es capaz de tratar, en mayor o menor medida.

No se molesta en llamar o tocar a la puerta. No hay necesidad de ello, nunca la ha habido ni nunca la habrá.

Entra y cierra la puerta tras de sí, apoyando todo su peso en ella durante unos instantes. No sabe, en realidad, lo que está haciendo allí. No lo sabe ni lo quiere saber.

Porque es confuso, porque es triste, porque es oscuro, todo es gris.

Y es que durante unos momentos, tan sólo quiere olvidarse de ese frío que se cuela bajo las ropas, bajo la piel, calándose hasta los huesos y negándose a abandonarla jamás.

—¿Qué haces aquí, _principessa_?

La voz de Blaise, baja, grave, susurrada, llega a sus oídos. Ni siquiera le ha visto y ya sabe que está ahí. Siempre ha sido así, y espera que durante mucho tiempo —tal vez de forma eterna— siga siendo así.

—Nada —Contesta ella encogiéndose de hombros y separándose de la puerta, paseando lentamente la mirada por la habitación.

De pronto la puerta del cuarto de baño —ésa que está en el extremo izquierdo de la habitación —se abre dando paso a un Theodore Nott con tan sólo una toalla amarrada a la cadera.

—Parkinson —Murmura Nott sin molestarse en cubrirse siquiera.

Pansy le observa, curiosa, trastear por la habitación en busca de algún pantalón y la primera camisa —le da exactamente igual lo arrugada que pueda estar— que puede alcanzar, para finalmente encerrarse en el cuarto de baño de nuevo.

—Por mucho que te comas a Nott con los ojos, no vas a conseguir que me ponga celoso— Blaise, burlón, la está mirando tumbado desde la cama.

—Como si esa fuese mi intención —Bufa—. Cállate y deja de decir estupideces.

La puerta de la izquierda vuelve a abrirse y Nott sale ya vestido, pero aún descalzo, con sus blanquecinos, enormes y huesudos pies descalzos, y los zapatos en la mano. Y sin decir una palabra siquiera o pararse un momento para calzárselos sale por la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Sabes que va a tu cuarto, no?

—Sí —Contesta Pansy mientras se deja caer pesadamente sobre la cama, junto a Blaise.

Siempre ha sido así. Él es su amigo, su _mejor_ amigo. Nadie entiende su relación y, si tiene que ser sincera, no quiere que nadie la entienda. Es algo que tan sólo les concierne a ellos, que al resto del mundo no le atañe. Que sólo importan ellos y la burbuja personal en la que están sumidos en ese momento.

—¿Sabes que se va a tirar a Greengraas, verdad?

—Claro —Responde ella—. Mañana de camino al desayuno, Daphne se encargará de contarme las maravillas que hace Nott con la lengua y yo no podré ni probar bocado del asco.

Blaise suelta una carcajada que retumba en la habitación. Siempre ha sido demasiado escandaloso para ser Slytherin, y ella siempre se ha encargado de decírselo. Pero en aquel instante, no importa en lo más mínimo.

—Con que Nott…

—Y no la usa precisamente en su boca, créeme —Le corta ella con una mueca de asco en la cara.

Blaise vuelve a reírse entre dientes mientras se apoya en el cabecero de la cama y separa las piernas para hacerle un hueco al menudo cuerpo de Pansy entre ellas.

Ella le mira, y no hay necesidad de palabras, nunca las hay. Mitad a gatas, mitad arrastrándose, se desliza hasta posicionarse entre ellas y deja caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de Blaise. Aquello se siente tan jodidamente bien.

Suspira y se aprieta —un poco, sólo un poco, o al menos eso quiere pensar— más contra él, mientras siente cómo uno de los brazos de Blaise la rodea, abrazándola, y el otro acaricia su pelo en un ritmo cadencioso que la invita a caer en un profundo sueño para no despertar.

—¿Crees que algún día se termine? —Pregunta en un murmullo.

Los dedos de Blaise paran un segundo para después continuar acariciando su pelo. No esperaba que ella hablase en ese momento.

—¿Lo de Greengrass y Nott? —Contesta él en el mismo tono de voz—. Sólo si ella deja lo que quiera que sea que tengan. Nott está hasta el cuello por Daphne, aunque nunca lo admitirá.

—No hablaba de eso —Dice Pansy esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero siempre es bueno saberlo.

Siente el pecho de Blaise subir y bajar de forma acompasada bajo ella. Su respiración pausada es sedante, la conforta de una forma que sabe nada más podría llegar a hacerlo. Y de una manera extraña —gratificantemente extraña— se siente bien por ello.

Porque es Blaise, el que siempre está ahí para ella.

—Me refería a esto. A Potter, a _Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado_, a la guerra, a todo —Habla en un hilo de voz—. Me refiero a quién ganará y quién perderá.

Blaise de forma inconsciente la aprieta más contra sí.

Porque lo cierto es que no pasa ni un solo día en que no piense en ello.

No son buenos, no son leales, no son valientes, y lo cierto es que tampoco quieren serlo. Son serpientes, son Slytherin, lo saben son conscientes de ello, lo asumen y portan con orgullo su insignia como ninguna. No entienden los principios nobles que las demás casas defienden, pero tampoco se esfuerzan por entenderlos.

Pero a pesar de no ser buenos, tampoco son malos. No están marcados. No llevan una macabra calavera tatuada en el antebrazo, no sirven a nadie, y aún —aunque ninguno sabe por cuánto tiempo— les queda un mínimo de libertad.

No son capaces de pronunciar la última de las imperdonables y ver como el último halo de vida de su oponente se esfuma para no volver.

No son buenos, no son malos. Son barcos a la deriva vagando en un peligroso limbo son saber a qué atenerse.

—Gane quien gane, nosotros saldremos perdiendo —Contesta Blaise con voz ronca, mirando al infinito.

Pansy alza la cabeza y le mira. Tiene el entrecejo fruncido y la mirada oscura —más oscura de lo que ya es de por sí— y ella no puede evitar alzar la mano y pasarle el pulgar por entre las cejas, aliviando así, de forma inmediata el ceño arrugado de él.

—_Non permetterò che ti succeda niente. Mai._

Y con deliberada lentitud, inclina la cabeza hasta posar sus labios en los de Pansy. Para besarla.

No es el primer beso que se dan —no, claro que no— y ambos saben que tampoco va a ser el último. Pero este es especial.

Ella lo sabe, él también.

Quizás por las palabras susurradas, quizás por la inminente guerra, quizás por la oscuridad de la habitación, quizás porque son ellos los protagonistas de aquella batalla sin control.

Pero es especial.

Es un beso que lo dice todo.

No son manos bajo la ropa, ni salvajes tirones de pelo de los que vienen siempre acompañados, ni siquiera es un preludio de una prenda tras otra en el suelo de la habitación.

Es un estoy aquí con los labios, un no me dejes en miradas, un te quiero sin palabras.

Porque siempre ha sido así, y siempre lo será.

—_Ti amo_ —Y cuando Pansy es consciente de que las palabras han salido de su boca, ya es demasiado tarde.

Esconde la cara en el pecho —con la camisa a medio abotonar— de Blaise. Su parte racional —esa tan Slytherin, tan propia de ella— le dice que corra, que huya, que no se exponga. Pero ya es demasiado tarde, lo sabe. Ambos lo saben.

Blaise la obliga a levantar la cabeza, con una mano afianzada bajo su mentón. De pronto sus enormes ojos azules se le antojan más bonitos de lo que ya son de por sí, y aquello es decir demasiado.

—_Anch'io ti voglio bene._

Y Pansy no sabe lo que él ha dicho. Pero lo cierto es que tampoco le importa. Porque aunque no comprenda sus palabras, es Blaise, y ellos jamás se han regido por ellas.

Y jamás lo harán.

* * *

Creo que he vuelto, después de demasiado tiempo sin aparecer por aquí.

Podría poner mil y una excusas —que la verdad, las tengo— pero no me molestaré, porque sé que a vosotros no os importa demasiado. Tan sólo rengo que deciros que lo siento. Siento haber desaparecido, siento no haber podido actualizar, y siento haber dejado FF tan abandonado como lo he hecho.

Bien, vayamos al fic. Como habéis visto es un Blaise/Pansy. Sí, adoro profundamente esta pareja, ¿por qué? porque las serpientes también tienen corazón. Oscuro, frío y retorcido, pero lo tienen. Y Pansy no era para Draco, claro que no, era para Blaise, mi querido Blaise. Porque simplemente, son perfectos el uno para el otro.

También deciros que si tenéis un rato, os paséis por el foro **The Ruins**, está muy bien, y realmente hay gente increíble con la que poder hablar.

Para finalizar, como siempre.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos en la próxima.

Miles de cariños.

—Virginia.


End file.
